The Worrior of a Heart
by Miss. Charlet
Summary: Also the are afraid of height, And of terrors in the way; When the almond tree blossoms, The grasshopper is a burden, And desire fails. For man goes to his eternal home, And the mourners go about the streets. The rating will change. r/h d/g h/ofc pairings


Pairings: Ron/Her. Gin/Dra. Har/Ori.fic.cha. One of my sister's best friends just died. He was only 18 and had his whole life ahead of him. He just plain and simple. shined. I had only seen him once and I knew he was special but he wasn't strong and he hung out with people he shouldn't have. His 'friends' brought him down. One Saturday evening he took acid and the later that night drank around 6 beers. His 'friends' then dared him to try and out run a train. He tried to run across the tracks but didn't make it. He was a wonderful person but wasn't strong and didn't have anyone to lean on. He tried turning to god but he just wasn't strong enough to not give in to peer pressure. Now, because he couldn't stand up and say that no I'm not going to do drugs he dead. His family is in so much pain and my sister will just fall down in the middle of our living room and suddenly start crying. His life will serve as a warning to others. Don't selfish enough to do drugs. Don't break someone's heart. My dad was drunk the night he died. I was five and I'm still not over that because I felt that he didn't care enough to change, to not drink, to not do pot, to not be irresponsible, and to be there for me but he choose to do drugs to dull his pain instead of facing his problems. It destroyed me. So take this warning from the heart of a broken hearted teenager don't do drugs. It's only a temporary release and it's only a way to be cool which in the end doesn't matter. Now on with the story!  
  
Sirius was dead. That's all there was to it. He's dead. He's dead. He's. dead? Oh god why is he dead? I sat on my bed, if you could call it that, crying. The Dursley's have locked me back in the cupboard under the stairs. I don't know why this is one of the first times I've cried since it's happened. I guess it's starting to sink in. I can't deny it anymore. Oh god it hurts. I'm sitting crying when I decide to read that old bible I found in here.  
  
"Hum. Ecclesiases 12:1-9."  
  
Remember now your  
Creator in the days of your youth, Before the difficult days come, And the yeas draw near when you say, "I have no pleasure in them": While the sun and the light, The moon and the stars, Are not darkened, And the clouds do not return after the rain; In the day when the keepers of the house  
Tremble, And the strong men bow down; When the grinders cease because they are  
Few, And those that look through the windows grow dime; When the doors are shut n the streets, And the sound of grinding is low; When one rises up at the sound of a bird, And all the daughters of music are brought  
Low. Also the are afraid of height, And of terrors in the way; When the almond tree blossoms, The grasshopper is a burden, And desire fails. For man goes to his eternal home, And the mourners go about the streets. *Remember your Creator* before the silver  
cord is loosed, Or the golden bowl is broken, Or the pitcher shattered at the fountain, Or the wheel broken at the well. Then the dust will return to the earth as it  
was, And the spirit will return to God who gave it. "Vanity of vanities," says the preacher, "All *is* vanity."  
  
I never really was a religious person. Looking at it from a non-religious view point; it really doesn't matter whether God exist or not what matters is that you have something firm and character building to focus on. Something that won't die or abandon you.  
  
"Oh well. I should probably do my homework." I spoke aloud to no one.  
  
"Well Potter now your talking to yourself, quiet sad really." He heard a voice drawl.  
  
"Malfoy what are you doing here?" I asked. There were no words to describe how utterly surprised he was to see Draco Malfoy at his window.  
  
"They've sent me to get you out of here." He stated simply.  
  
"Who's they?" I asked as he opened his window for Draco.  
  
"The Order." He replied while climbing in and landing gracefully on the floor. He looked around the place.  
  
"Wow Potter I guess the rumors are true. Hum. I'm sorry 'bout that." He drawled  
  
"Why did the Order send you and why are you helping the Order? Aren't you suppose to be a death eater?" I asked.  
  
"The Order sent me because I'm the only one that isn't on a mission and I'm the only kid living there and I am suppose to be a death eater that's why I joined the Order because I don't want to be one. I only act mean to please my father who is now in Azkaban." He stated rather boardly.  
  
"Why are you living at the head quarters?" I asked. He was still having a hard time processing this.  
  
"Because my mother is now the newest fuck toy of the 'Dark Lord'." Draco growled.  
  
"Wow. Um. that's gotta suck. I'm sorry about that. Though I don't pity you. I really couldn't after everything you put me through." I stated to tire to keep up false pretenses.  
  
"Well I can say one thing. You're blunt when you want to be. That's admirable." He laughed as he handed His things out the window to someone.  
  
"Who else came with you?" I asked as he passed thing to Draco.  
  
"Lets see; Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and Lupin just to make sure we make it back." He answered while pushing my trunk through the window.  
  
Ok now this was weird. Why did they send someone to come and get me and why are they taking under age wizards? I climbed out of the window behind Draco and mounted my broom. They shot off and soared into the air.  
  
"Are you interested in Ginny?" Draco asked  
  
"Um I don't really no. I think she's just the sister I never had." I replied. Everyone else was doing some formation in the sky for security purposes.  
  
"Good." Draco replied while smirking quickly at Ginny.  
  
"Why is that good?" I asked now a bit worried.'  
  
"Two reasons one there is a girl that just joined the order like me her father was captured after that little ministry stunt you pulled. I've know her for forever she's like a sister to me she's in the same boat I'm in and she's quite beautiful. I think she likes you and second because I think I'm starting to really like Ginny." Draco replied as we started descending.  
  
"Um. That's a surprise. to say the least." I replied.  
  
"Oh I know someone as beautiful as Serenity liking you" Draco retorted as we landed.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." I replied.  
  
"Something's never changed" A cold voice stated from behind Me  
  
"Hi Professor." Draco said politely.  
  
"Hello Draco, Harry."  
  
He sounded like he was about to choke on my name.  
  
"Hello professor." I nodded politely.  
  
Snape glided by us and into the house that served as a headquarters for The Order of the Phinox. Harry walked in to the house that was now cleaned and in good condition.  
  
"Hello Harry!" Ron yelled while running to hug me.  
  
"Hi Ron." I stated happy to see my friend again.  
  
"Hi Harry." Hermionie said happily as she also hugged me.  
  
"Hi, um guys why am I here?" I asked after returning both of their hugs.  
  
"You're here to begin you training" Said a beaming Dumbledor. 


End file.
